Shattered Lives
by Meleeza
Summary: Three children find they're lives shattered when their mother is found near death. After a sudden death they find themselves living with their Uncle Eric. But the killer wants them. he will stop at nothing to get them. Warning: child abuse,rape,gore.
1. Alessa

This is my first fanfiction. Hopefully you guys like it. Please read and review thank you.

Do not own anyone but the new characters.

Shattered Lives

Chapter One: Alessa

Three children watched as a woman was being hauled onto the ambulance to be taken for immediate surgery. She was burned, cut and stabbed nearly 20 times, she was lucky to still be able to breathe. The three children looked sad, depressed and furious. Who ever had done that to their mother was going to pay.

The oldest was a girl with dark brown hair and hazel eyes. Her hair went past her shoulders and stopped just before the middle of her back, the hair felt like fine silk. Her eyes gave a cold gaze warning people to stay away. She stood five feet two at 14. She wore a gray colored double spaghetti strapped shirt with torn blue jeans. Beside her was a boy who looked identical to her. He was trying to comfort the crying 9 year old girl. Her mind was swt on two things, family and revenge.

He had wild dark colored hair, thick like a forest and soft hazel eyes. He stood five feet three and he was muscled. He had abs from track and football. His strong arms wrapped around the tiny frame of his smallest sister.

The little girl didn't look anything like her older siblings. She had straight blonde hair with green sparkling eyes from her tears. She was small for her age. Small but a big fragile heart and mind. She cowered in her big brothers arms and cried her tears of sadness. Who could have done that to her momma?

"I don't want to be here anymore. Let's go take a walk." The girl twin said already turning around to walk away. The male twin nodded her way and with the child still in his arms they began to walk away from the crime scene. Sooner or later **He **would be back. And she didn't want to be anywhere near **Him.** For all she knew, **He **could be the reason her momma was in the hospital.

When they turned, a black Hummer was parking in front of the house. Oh great, she thought angrily, the detectives. She didn't want to talk to anyone at the moment and she knew her siblings didn't either. "Quietly" She whispered to them. Both nodded and they continued to walk off, unnoticed.

Everything was going as she hoped. That is until she heard someone shout their way, "Stop those kids!" Instantly, all three children began to run off not knowing what to expect. If they were caught they'd be placed in separate homes but family stuck together.

The boy stuck with the youngest girl while the other was left to run alone. "Watch her!" She told her brother before running into the nearest alley way. She knew it was a dead end but she wouldn't let them take her little sister away, never.

When she turned around she came face to face with two men. One had red hair and wore black sunglasses. The other man looked familiar but she couldn't pin point where she had seen him before. The red haired man stepped forward making her cower in fear. It was a habit of hers when she was intimidated by someone else she deemed powerful than herself. When he noticed this he backed off. "Why did you run? Your making yourself look guilty over something." The other man spoke. She stayed quiet unable to answer. What could she say without sounding weak?

"I'm Lt. Horatio Cane, are you Alyssa-." The girl shook her head. "It's Alessa. No y, it's an e." She corrected proud of her name. "Lovely name." He replied with a smile. Alessa looked down with a hidden smile. She liked being praised…for good things. "Thank you."

"Are you related to a Marcia Delko?" The other man's ears perked up at the name. The lady had the same name as him. Alessa sighed. It was no use lying to this man. He obviously knew about her family. "Yes…that the lady in the hospital." She then looked up at the men.

Both gave soft expressions when they saw the teary eyes and wet cheeks. "That's my mother."

For a few minutes, everything went slow for Eric. The woman in the hospital was his sister! And his sister was nearly killed by someone! This angered him. He never thought his sister would be in such a state, never. "Are you okay?" Eric asked, taking a step forward. Alessa backed into the wall and shook her head angry at such a question.

"No you idiot! My mother is dying! I'm not okay! Nothing will ever be okay!" yelled Alessa the tears falling faster and harder. This was so much for her. Eric raised his brows surprised and amused at her boldness. Did she even know who he was to her?

"Eric," He turned to his boss. "Is Marcia your sister?" Alessa's eyes went wide and fear kicked in. She didn't want to go with a stranger just because he was family. "Yes. That makes me their uncle." Alessa shook he head.

"I won't go with you." She whispered walking forward, suddenly not so afraid of the intimidating man. "We won't go with you! You can't make us!" Horatio then took Alessa by the arm and pulled her closer. He bent so he was eye leveled with her. "Listen to me. If anything happens you must go with Eric. He is your family." She started to shake her head but Horatio placed his hands on her head stopping any movement. "You must. Understand?"

Alessa went limp in his hold, suddenly so tired. "Why do you care? Nobody did before? You don't even know me?" He gave a frown. "I don't have to know you to care." He then stood leaving a shocked teen to think. Nobody had ever said such kind words to her.

Horatio then heard his cell phone beep. He flipped it open and answered. "Horatio here."

"There's been an explosion! And I've been shot at. They took the little girl!" Alessa could hear the woman's loud plea and somehow in the background she could hear Jessica screaming for help.

"Where are you?" The trio began moving out of the alley. "A few blocks north from the crime scene in an alleyway. Hurry!"

"I'll be there Calleigh." Horatio and Eric then ran to the Hummer. He climbed in the front along with Eric but Alessa didn't do a thing. "Stay here-." Before he could even order her around, Alessa took off north, to save her little sister. To save everybody. "Alessa!" Eric called out but it was too late. She was already gone. In her mind, the inevitable was going to happen.

Horatio started to the car and began to head the same way as Alessa but in car.

They hoped they weren't too late. Whoever attacker Marcia was out for the children as well and Horatio couldn't let that happen.


	2. Almost but not Quite

Shattered Lives

Chapter Two: Almost but not Quite

Alessio hid behind the police car and huddled against the door. He felt fear and anger. How could he let that…_thing _take his little sister from under his nose? It just seemed so impossible. He then went through the scenario in his head.

_After they split up with Alessa, he and Jessica ran down the blocks with a few others following after. He felt her clutch at his hand afraid for the 2__nd__ time that day. "It's going to be okay." He had told her not sure in his own words. They wouldn't split them up. They couldn't. Jessica's only family were Alessa and him. Momma was no mother, just someone who gave food and shelter. The sad truth even though he wished differently._

_After they ran the few blocks up north, Jessica was panting out of breath. She looked around for a place to hide. "Alessio, I want momma," She muttered feeling the tears start to prick at her eyes again. "I know Niña I do too but momma's in the hospital. Just pray she's alright." He answered giving Jessica a squeeze as comfort. _

"_Go into the restaurant. I'll be there in a second." Little Jessica nodded and ran across the bare street to the restaurant just like her brother told her to._

_He then turned only to end up face first into the ground. He gave a loud 'oof!' when he landed on the cement floor. The heavy weight on top made his air leave. "Get off me!" He screamed bucking up trying to get whoever this person was off. But it was no use. The man was determined to keep him down. "Get off!" _

"_Ryan where did the girl run to?" Came a soft female voice. The man above turned to the woman. He pointed across the street to the restaurant. "Be careful Calleigh." Ryan told her. She gave a smile at his protectiveness. "I will." Alessio watched as Calleigh ran across the street avoiding the cars beginning to pass. "No!" He then felt some cold steel being put on his wrist. _

_His eyes became wider as he realized this man was trying to handcuff him. Gritting his teeth, Alessio began to fight him even more._

_Ryan was having a hard time trying to calm the kid. He didn't think he'd have problems with this one. "Stop struggling. You're only making this harder on yourself." Ryan told him but the boy didn't quit. _

_When Alessio looked towards the restaurant his breathing hitched in his throat. Something wasn't right. He searched the area trying to figure out why his stomach flipped and turned. Then he saw the problem. "Don't go in! It's a trap!" He tried to scream over the traffic but it was just zoned out. Ryan stopped with the handcuffs. "What do you mean? What's a trap?" Ryan stood and pulled Alessio up with him. He pointed to the man walking inside with the suitcase. "That man hurt my momma! He's going to hurt someone else! Please stop her!" He pleaded knowing he sounded crazy. Ryan could see the hurt in Alessio's voice and the fear in his shining hazel eyes._

_Ryan then flipped his cell phone open. "Calleigh get out of the building. N-." The call was intrutpted._

_It was too late._

_The retsurant sudden exlpoded. So many pained filled screams filled the air. Alessio searched around for any sigh of life but all he could spot was debree, blood and bodies. Oh so many bodies. His eyes suddenly couldnt hold the tears in. The tears fell freely as anguish filled his being. He was supposed to keep her safe! But he ended up killing his own sister!_

Section Breaker

_Before the explosion however, Alessio didnt know the miracle that happened._

_Jessica had ran into the restuarnt. People were having their lunch with family. She could only spot a few chilren around. She then ran to the back door not knowing where to go. Her brother said to stay inside. Suddenly the door opened and Jessica was about to run back assuming who ever came in was her brother. _

_However her smile was replaced with a frown. A woman with long blonde hair was inside instead. She was the one chasing her and Alessio. Jessica pushed open the door alraming the lady of her presence. "Stop!" She yelled to the child catching the attention to all. She ignored the confused gazes of the adults and rushed out the door._

_Jessica was running down an alleyway. It stunk of garbage, urine and more garbage. She held her nose and ran through. She hoped to rid of the lady soon, her legs were sore. "I wont hurt you!" Calleigh said not understand why Jessica was trying her hardest to run away. Jessica snorted. She heard many people say that but then she'd find her older siblings crying in their room. She was told never to trust someone who said that because it wasnt true._

_Thats when the explosion happened. Both came to an abrupt stop, glancing behind. for a moment neither could believe what happened. They thanked God for saving them becuase if they waited any longer, they too would have been dead. "Jessica please stop running. My name is Calleigh Duquesne. I am here to help." Jessica shook her head, so confused. _

_"Where's my brother and sister? Did you hurt them?" Asked Jessica with a quivering voice. Calleigh shook her head. "No. We are going to find out who hurt you're mother." Sorrow ran through her system for a moment. "Who hurt my momma? I want to see her. Can you take me to her?" Jessica then took two steps forward. "Yes. I can try. Just come with me." Calleigh was glad the chase was over. Something could have happened. _

_Suddenly a van parked in front of the woman and child. A man dressed in a black jumped out and aimed a gun at Calleigh. She quickly grabbed a child, placed her behind and pulled out her gun. "Dont do anything stupid." Calleigh warned. The man was hesitant. He didnt want to die but he had to do this, for Little Jane._

_"Give me the girl." He ordered, the gun still aimed at her. Calleigh shook her head._

_For a few minutes thats how they stayed, just pointing the gun at one another. That is until the driver was fed up with waiting. He hoped out of the van and slammed the door shut. He aimed his gun at the woman and shot her in the leg. Calleigh gave a loud cry as the bullet went rhpough her thigh and she hit the ground unable to stand any more. "Run Jessica!" She told the frighten girl. Jessica turns and tries to run off. The driver runs for the girl. Calleigh tries to stop by holding onto his leg but he just kikcs her away. The other man is froozen to his spot. _

_He didnt think he'd actually shoot. Calleigh watched in agony as the man grabbed Jessica. She screamed afraid but fought against the hold on her waist. She snapped her head back and successfully hits the man in the chin. He then back handed Jessica. Her little cry echoed off the alley walls._

_Calleigh reached forthe gun she dropped when the sound of a gun trigger is touched. She glanced at the trembling man before her. "Save her. She's just a little girl." pleaded Calleigh stopping her actions. "I can't. He took my little girl. Only he knows where she is. Please understand." The man whispered. "We can save her. Dont let him take another."_

_The man thinks for a moment. The man said no police but his little girl...his little Jane. Suddenly the man aimed the gun at the other. He then shoots the man in both legs. _

_The driver hit the floor with a scream. Jessica ran to Calleigh. "You fucker! You're little girl is dead now!" He then gives a sinister chuckle. "But I did enjoy the lovely little screams she gave when I had her." Suddenly the man in front of her hit the floor, a gun shot wound to the back of the head. She glanced behind to see two more men, all dressed in black with masks. "Couldnt even do a simple job." One said. he raised his gun and shot the other in the head._

_Then he walked forward and took Jessica who was doing her best to hold on to Calleigh. "Let go Bitch!" The little whimpered as her hair was pulled on. She shook her head. He then pointed the gun at Calleigh. "Now or I'll kill her." Jessica's eyes went from Calleigh to the gun and ended with the man. She sniffled. "Okay, but dont hurt her!" She yelled at him. "Come quietly then." Jessica gave a sad smile and allowed the man to grab her by the waist and haul her up._

He gave one last look. "One good thing about me is that I dont go back on my word." Then he went to the van, threw Jessica in the back and rode off. "Jessica..."

_She pulled out her cellphone and called the only man she could._

_"Hoartio here._

_"There's been an explosion! And I've been shot at. They took the little girl!" She screamed feeling helpless._

_"Where are you?"_

_"A few blocks north from the crime scene in an alleyway. Hurry!"_

_"I'll be there Calleigh." She hung up and leaned against the wall, applying pressure to the wound that wouldnt stop bleeding. Poor Jessica._


	3. Frustration

R/R

Thank You

Shattered Lives

Chapter three: Frustration

Alessa huffed and gave a cry of shock as she reached the scene of the explosion. So much damage done from one person. Alessa frantically searched around for any trace of her little sister. She just had to find her.

Alessa ran to the yellow police tape that outlined the explosion scene and tried to get around the people watching. When she didn't find the blonde haired blue eyed little girl she freaked. She fell to her knees and put her head in her hands. By this time some people were watching her, wanting to know what was wrong. Then Alessa screamed into her hands.

The loud piercing scream made Alessio peek over the hood of the car. The scene his sister was causing was heart breaking. Was her sorrow his fault? Even though his mind was saying no, his heart ached. Alessio rushed to his sister's side ignoring the stares of on lookers. He placed his hand on his shoulder expecting Alessa to be comforted and calm down.

But the opposite happened.

As soon as his hand reached her shoulder, Alessa glanced at the person daring to touch her. One look at Alessio made her angry. She blamed him for not watching her well, even though she knew she shouldn't have blamed him. Out of pure anger, Alessa tackled her unsuspecting brother.

Both tumbled to the ground, Alessa on top her brother. He fought to keep her hands off by grabbing each hand in a fist. She was angry at him. He could tell. He could feel her anger. Anyone would be able to. "It's your fault!" She screamed at him finally able to get one hand free. Alessa punched Alessio in the face. Her knuckles connected with the side of his nose just under the left eye. He gave a frown at the contact but didn't punch back. He was man enough never to hit a woman no matter what they did. "She's gone because of you! I trusted you! She's gone and now we won't ever see her again!" Alessio thought Jessica was dead. He still didn't know.

Many thought whoever she was talking about died in the explosion. "He took her because you left her! He took her from right under your nose!" Alessa suddenly gave up trying. Her body went limp on her brothers. She let the angry tears fall. The tears hit Alessio in the face and for the first time in a long time, he actually felt the emotions through their twin bond. He could feel everything she tried so hard to hide behind the mask.

Alessa finally stopped what most would call a temper tantrum. She whispered to her brother, "I want her back." and got off him. She left Alessio panting on the ground with a bruise forming on his face just under his eye. Alessio then stared at the on lookers, angry at their looks. "What you never seen siblings fight? Why don't you all just go home? You're not wanted here!" Alessio huffed, walked away and left everybody to their thoughts. He didn't need to be blamed because he already felt the pain.

If only he hadn't told her to go the restaurant. She would still be alive and well.

Section Breaker

Horatio and Eric ran to the alleyway and saw Ryan trying to help the ambulance men with Calleigh. Eric got angry. Whoever hurt Calleigh wouldn't get away with it. "Calleigh," Horatio took off his sunglasses. "Who did this?"

"I don't know I never got a name. But that man," she pointed to a man whose little girl was gone, "He was put up to this. Someone is taking little girls. They took his and…that man over there," She pointed to the one who shot her, "He raped his little girl." She couldn't believe it still. That made her feel so…hurt and sad. Why go to a child? What had they done wrong?

"Okay, thanks Calleigh and take care of that wound." She nodded and the ambulance was off. She'd have to get the bullet taken out and the wound stitched.

"Horatio does this have anything to do with Marcia's attack?" Eric asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes Eric it does. And we gave our two witnesses already." He answered turning to face Eric.

"You mean Alessa and Alessio? But they weren't even home."

Horatio nodded at that answer. He pointed to the fighting children. "But does it seem like Alessa is crying because she's afraid for her sister, or is it because she knows who caused this mess."

Eric followed the finger. He stared at Alessa's angry face as she screamed at her brother. Horatio was right, she wasn't one least but afraid. She was fueled with so much anger. "She knows and she's angry because of it."

"Then what do we do?" Ryan had been watching the two men talking and finally decided to ask a question. "What we always do." He put on his sunglasses. "Catch this person."

Then they walked out of the alleyway towards the brawling teens. Eric couldn't believe his niece and nephew knew something. They seemed too innocent but looks could be deceiving.

Section Breaker

Alessa climbed into the passenger side of the hummer, tear stains on her cheeks and anger written on her face. She wiped at her eye and banged her hands against the dashboard. "Damnit!" She yelled, unable to think of a plan. She had to save Jessica or else she'd end up just like her. Another scarred girl. She sat in the car for what seemed like hours but was only a few minutes later until someone entered the driver seat beside her. He took off his glasses and spoke in a calm tone, "I saw you fighting your brother." She shrugged her shoulders not caring. "Normal to fight with your siblings." She answered knowing where the conversation was going.

Horatio sighed; this wasn't going to be easy. He stared at the teen girl staring out the side window and spoke, "Do you normally hit him?"

"No."

"Then why did you?" Horatio asked curious and determined. He needed answers and he needed them now. "You wouldn't understand." She started,

"Nobody understands what's happening." She spoke the next sentence so low that Horatio barley heard her words.

"She's already dead. When he took her, she was already gone." She turned to stare at him raising her voice, "I tried so hard to save her from him. He's a pedophile and a psychotic killer. He took her because I wasn't watching her!" Alessa hollered so very…frustrated. "You don't know how much my siblings and I suffered. I will find him because that's the game he plays. A game of chase. But I can't play this game anymore!" Again her fists banged on the dashboard. Horatio didn't look a bit fazed, instead he was staring at Alessa intently he was getting a bit of information.

"Then let us play." Alessa shook her head. "You can only play our little game if he took someone close to you."

"Then we're already playing. When he harmed you're family, he harmed us." He replied with a serious tone. Alessa glanced at him through the corner of her eyes; she didn't understand why he was going so far just to help. Nobody else did. "I don't know why but I feel like I can trust you." She stated, "And I don't trust easily."

"Well this is a start." He said. Alessa looked at him skeptically. "What?"

"I need to know all about this man." She looked away not knowing if she could tell him **everything**. Everything meant she'd have to remember that man she longed to kill. "I can't. I trust you but I can't tell you that because if I did, I'd tell things I'd rather forget." For the first time in so long Alessa couldn't handle the secret burden she carried. Would they understand why she kept it to herself? Would they judge her?

Alessa looked up and met Horatio's calm but anxious look. He could already see the pain in her eyes, how her eyes glistened with unshed tears. She cleared her throat and began to speak in a calm wavering voice,

"It started when Mom met a man named Jason…."


	4. Jason

Sorry for not updating but I had a bit of writers block.

Chapter Four: Jason

"Jason, he was okay at first. He was kind and nice to us." Alessa glanced about, clearly uneasy about talking about _him_. Horatio listened, not daring to interrupt her. He needed her to continue so he knew what kind of person he was dealing with.

"He kept away from us the first couple months, and I know why now." She looked into Horatio's blue eyes, "He was observing us, trying to figure us out but not letting mom know." The anger in her eyes was becoming clearer each time she spoke of the monster.

"Mom never married him, and I'm glad because I couldn't stand to live in a house with that bastard." Horatio let the word slide, knowing she was just angry. "Well, the first few weeks, he started to _watch _me. And not the normal watching but _stalking_ me. It seemed like where ever I went there he was. Of course I just thought I was paranoid. I kept that to myself, mom was happy and I wanted her to be. But that was the problem." Her voice was breaking, the horrid nightmare was coming up. The nightmare she longed to forget but never would.

Alessa moved in her seat, uncomfortable all of the sudden. "Alessa," She glanced up at him. "It wasn't your fault." The words broke through the first wall of her barrier. To have a stranger say such things meant it really wasn't her fault. She couldn't have stopped him no matter how hard she tried too. "Go on, you can stop anytime you want." She nodded.

"Jason _knew _I loved my mom and wished for her to be happy. He used it against me. One night, it was 6 months since they were together, he came into my room. Jessica was sleeping in mom's rooms from nightmares so I was alone. He slipped in my bed, and then…" She stopped, the tears slipping down her cheeks. She couldn't. Horatio pulled Alessa to him and let her cry in his chest.

The monster had touched her but that wasn't the first time, no he could already tell more happened. More she wouldn't tell anyone.

Alessa pulled away and wiped her eyes and cheeks. She was stronger than that. "I'll keep on." She told him, confidently. "He touched me and when I went to scream, he told me that if mom knew, she'd be sad. I didn't want that. Mom already sacrificed enough for all of us to be together. So…so I let him touch me. I thought it would be over. But he came night after night to _touch _me until it wasn't enough." Her voice wavered until it cracked but she continued. "One night he didn't come and I was _so _relieved. I got out of bed for some water and passed Alessio's room. I could hear him whimpering. I opened the door a crack and screamed. He was inside touching my brother. He was touching him because I he had enough of me. Mom came running and caught him in the act. They had a big argument that ended with Jason being kicked out of the house. I thought it was over." Alessa chuckled, sounding rather insane for the moment.

"I was so naive. Jason came back, he always came back. One night, he actually broke in but silently. He locked me in my room and…raped me. I tried to scream but he kept his hand over mine and he was so much bigger than me." Alessa looked out the window.

"Nobody ever thinks things like that can happen. I know I didn't but now I know the things he does. Jessica will go through the same things, the pain and humiliation, until he's dead. I cant do this anymore." Alessa turned back to the quiet man, she was glad he listened instead of pitying her like the others would do if they knew the past. "You don't have to anymore. We're here now. We'll make sure he's stopped."

She believed him. Alessa trusted him and believed in what he was saying. He was one of the many few she would ever be able to trust.

Section Breaker

Alessio sat on the concrete as Alessa talked with Horatio in the Hummer. His arms hurt from having to block Alessa's hits. He didn't want to disappoint her, she trusted him and now Jessica was gone. It was his fault for suggesting they split and then sending her into the building and then it blew up. His baby sister, his little shadow was gone and it was his fault.

He pondered on what she meant. He took her, but she couldn't mean…

Alessio gasped and tears streamed down. Jason had her. The _monster_ had his little sister. She would have to go through the nightmares as he and Alessa had went through but this time, there would be no one to help stop the monster from hurting her.

His hands balled into fists. He was hurting and just like his sister, he channeled the pain into anger, the only way he knew to get out everything he was feeling.

He became angry when he noticed how Alessa stayed in the Hummer with Horatio, she was telling him everything! Did she trust him already? Trust him to know the past of them both without his consent? But even with the anger he could not go up to them and confront them. He knew Alessa was still angry at him.

So he sat and waited for them to finish.

Section Breaker

Jessica was pulled out of the van roughly. One of her kidnappers forced her forward and entered a huge warehouse. Inside, she let out a shrill cry of horror and fear. There stood the monster that hurt her mother and siblings.

He stepped forward with a bag in his hands, a smug look on his face. He handed the bag, obviously filled with money to the men, and pulled Jessica to him. The men left without a word. He stared at her, "Hello Jessica, we're going to play a game…"


	5. Others Alike

Sorry reviews are my motivation and school was a priority. Please review or I may just stop this story completely.

Chapter Five: Others Alike

Horatio had gone from the car and left Alessa in the Hummer. She let the last tears fall. She would have to be strong for Jessica; her life depended on her and Alessio. She got out of the car and looked around for her brother. She needed to explain things to him, ask him questions to see how he felt about their uncle and his co-workers. She spotted Alessio sitting on the side of the curb staring back at her. A chill went up her spine and she _felt_ something was going to happen but she didn't know if it was a good feeling or a bad one.

Alessa slowly went to her brother watching how his posture stiffened and he glared at her. Had he known what she told Horatio?

"Alessio I need you to be honest with them." She told him, sitting beside him in the curb. He pretended he didn't hear her as he stared out in the distance watching the adults do their work. Alessa sighed and grabbed his shoulders forcing him to look her in the eyes. "I mean it Alessio. Jason," –Alessio cringed at the name. Normally his name wasn't said- "Already knows they are helping us, no doubt whoever took Jessica.-" –Her voice cracked a bit at her sister's name- "Told him about the police." He looked his twin in the eyes, the same hazel eyes that twinkled with the emotions she hadn't shown in forever.

He nodded a minute later and both stood, unsure what to do next. They had no family now unless their uncle would take them in. But who would want two damaged children?

The same pair of men that had cornered Alessa in the alley came walking to the twins. The younger man was smiling though it wasn't the happiest smile in the world. The odds of their mother surviving was low.

"Alessa, Alessio this is your uncle Eric." The younger man smiled at the twins who half smiled back, nervously. "He's your guardian until your mother is well." Alessa glanced at Eric and bit her lip. "Let's get you two home." Home sounded like a good idea but home wasn't with a relative, her home had been when she was still the innocent child when Jason wasn't in her life. Home had been a safe place.

**Section Breaker**

Jessica had been thrown into a room, the door locked from the outside. She crawled to the corner oblivious to the eyes watching her, and cried. She wanted her big sister and big brother and especially her mother.

"Why are you here?" Startled she gasped. She looked up to see a small group of girls in the opposite side of the room. The oldest was a girl of 10 and she had long chestnut hair and blue eyes. She walked closer to Jessica. "I'm Angel."

"Jessica…" She muttered not sure why she was there. Another stood from the small group and walked over; she seemed to be around 7 like Jessica. "I'm Vanessa. I'm here because my daddy said I was being a bad girl and that I needed to be punished." She smiled but the smile was one of sadness and pain. Soon the other two girls joined. The pair were the youngest at five and both had the same short blonde hair but one had blue eyes while the other had green eyes. "Hi I'm Emily," The green eyes girl said, "And this is my sister Emma. Our mother told us we were going to be staying with her friend for a little while until she could pay him."

Jessica soon realized what was happening. Even at a young age she knew things that no young child should know. "Do the men hurt you?" She asked in a shocked and scared voice. All the girls nodded. "They make it hurt here." Emma said pointing in between her legs. "Then they leave and we get food."

Angel had taken refuge near a window. She had a defeated look, almost like Alessa when she was sad. "I was sold to one of the men here by my mother." She answered, her voice low. "My mother didn't want me anymore so she sold me for $5,000" Angel let tears fall down and a laugh fall from her lips. "They treat you well if you do as they say. It only hurts the first time, after that you get used to it."

Jessica's stomach twisted and turned. The bad man, Jason, was going to hurt her like he did to her big brother and sister. But this time, Alessa and Alessio weren't there to protect her. Minutes later the door to the bedroom were opened and in came two men, each with a sinister look. "I'll take that one." He pointed to Emma.

He placed a wad of cash in the man with the key's hand and grabbed Emma before she could react. Emma screamed afraid. Emily reacted and went for Emma when Angel grabbed her by the waist. She held Emily in her arms as they took her sister. Emma's screams were loud and bounced off the walls.

The last scream was louder than the first as she cried with all her might for someone to help her but like always, her plea fell on deaf ears.

Jessica had to get out soon or else she would be faced with the same torment.

**Section Breaker**

Alessa was in the backseat, her head leaning against the window while Alessio sat up front in the passenger seat chatting with Eric. They chatted about games like children making Alessa shake her head often at their childishness. But she was glad Alessio was opening up with him. He wasn't as damaged as she was.

Instead of going home, Eric had gotten a call that he was to take Alessa and Alessio to be interrogated. Though he didn't like the idea, the team needed to get the facts down and figure out the motive of the man who stabbed Marcia mercilessly.

The ride was short and when they reached the CSI Crime Lab, Alessa was more than happy to get out of the car. She wanted to be a forensic scientist and what better way to get practice than to get a personal tour.

Hopefully things went smooth, she was in the mood for tough questions.


	6. Questions and Answers

I would like to applaud **Devoted2You** for she is the only one to review for this story *clap clap*. So all you alert and favorites of this story review or this is as far as I will go! So please review. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Six: Questions and Answers

Alessa wasn't able to explore like she wanted to the first minute she entered the crime lab but Eric promised her after everything was done he could give her the grand tour. She was led into an interrogation room while Alessio was put in another. It was protocol that they separate the twins, or so thats what they said. Alessa reluctantly sat in the chair while Horatio sat in the other. "I need you to write it all down for me." He passed her a pad of paper and a pen. She had her hands folded on her lap, nervously fiddling with each finger. She didn't want to have to write it all down for everyone to know the horrible scars of her past. It was bad enough another person knew but for a whole group, no she refused to.

"No." She said in a low voice. Horatio sighed and placed his hands on the table, folding them like Alessa had. "If we don't get what happened then we may never be able to put Jason." -she cringed again and Horatio took notice- "away." She glared at him, her hazel eyes staring into Horatio's blue orbs. "You don't seem to understand." She said louder than before. "You will never find him and save Jessica."

Horatio leaned back into the chair while Alessa huffed in her seat. "Then at least tell me what happened to your mother." She bit her lip as her brows furrowed together thinking of what happened just a few hours ago when life was still healing. "It happened so fast." She whispered, tears glistening over her eyes. "Once minute we were laughing and joking...the next he came in through the door like he lived there."

Alessa stood unable to stay in one place. She began to pace, trying to calm her nerves down. Her hands were shaking from the fear building every time she spoke about the subject though it was rare. "He came inside and sat the table right in front of me." She felt like screaming for the mere memory of being so close to her abuser hurt like no physical wound could, deep down into the very being she was. Horatio let her continue, he found letting her talk as if she was alone made the information he needed spray out like water from a hose. Fast. And if he talked there were areas where the hose would be trapped and the words would flow slower.

"He stared at me with that sickening smile." She shook her head. "Mom asked him what he was doing and then he snapped." She stopped and turned to him. "Do you know what it's like to see your mother fight off someone who has a butcher knife in their hands. The fear of thinking 'oh great this is the end'?" Horatio could see the flicker of need in her eyes. She needed someone who could understand and didn't already know her pain.

"What happened next?" He asked grabbing the pen and pad. There was nothing left at the scene, nothing they could find. "Mom fell to the floor and Jason dropped the knife and left us as if nothing happened." Horatio stared at her mid-shock. "There was nothing at the scene."

Alessa nodded. "He dropped it in a small break in the floor. Mom never got it fixed." Horatio suddenly stood and Alessa stared at him as his form left the room. She just told him what he needed to know. The murder weapon was the key.

She leaned against the wall and sighed. She wanted everything to go back to the way it was, before everything.

**Section Breaker**

When Aless was separated from Alessio, he was taken to another room with Eric. He liked Eric, he was kind and cool, not like other people he had met. "Where's Alessa?" He asked sitting in the chair and leaned back calmly. "Horatio is with her. Alessio I need to ask you a few questions about Marcia." Alessio caught the flicker of pain flash in Eric's eyes. So far one thing they shared was the pain of knowing Marcia was in the hospital and in a critical condition. "Where were you today at 9:30 am?"

"I was eating breakfast with Alessa, Jessica and my mother in the kitchen." He answered looking straight at Eric. "Did you see what happened to your mother?" At that question Alessio broke eye contact. He couldn't look at someone while he answered such a question. "Yes."

"Did you see who did it?" He nodded again. "Can you tell me?" Eric asked trying to keep a constant tone. He was afraid for his sister, she didn't deserve anything that was happening to her, none of them did. "I was eating and laughing with Alessa about Jessica. Mom just sat at the table when the door was opened and in came...Jason...like he owed the place. He then stared at us, a smile plastered all over his face." Alessio shivered, the very memory scaring him. "He sat in front of Alessa and I could see the way she tensed up. Mom asked him what he was doing and then he snapped at her."

His hands felt clammy. He did his best to wipe off the sweat. "Go on Alessio." Eric encouraged and Alessio nodded. He inhaled and exhaled shakily. "He got up and pulled out a butcher knife." Eric listened intently because he was told no one found the assult weapon and he figured the attacker took it with him. "He grabbed mom and just started stabbing her."

Tears went down his cheeks and he covered his eyes with his hands. "I watched him stab her. I watched him like an idiot too scared to do anything even as she cried in pain!" He yelled wiping his eyes. The memory of blood and cries from his mother would forever haunt him. "Alessio." Eric stood and walked over to him, pulling Alessio up into a hug. Alessio fought with him, mad for just doing nothing.

"Calm down." Eric ordered but he kept fighting. "She cried for help but we just shielded Jessica from him. She wanted our help and yet we did nothing!" Eric held on tighter to the point of smothering Alessio. Alessio went limp when he couldn't move or breathe and Eric let him go. His eyes were rimmed in red. "He dropped the knife and left her on the ground!"

"We didn't find anything Alessio." He glared at Eric. "You calling me a liar?" He asked angry. "No I'm trying to figure this out with you." Before anyone could say another word in came Horatio. He watched as the pair separated in a few steps. "Eric we need to go back to the house. The weapon is still inside."

Eric moved to the door with Horatio. "I heard him-." -both stilled to listen to Alessio- "wince and drop the knife like it was fire but when he went to grab the knife he looked at his watch and left. Almost as if he was running late."

The pair left with determination. They had what they needed. Blood and the weapon. That was a start.

**Section Breaker**

The door to their prison was opened and in came Emma, bruised on her face and blood on her back. Emily rushed to her and held onto Emma, sobbing into her hair. "They hurt you again." She whispered but Emma didn't respond. Jessica could see the look of distance in Emma and knew she wasn't with them right now. She was trying to console herself, get out of the world. Almost like Alessa when she woke up in the morning when Jason lived in their house.

"It hurts..." Emma whispered and Emily held her tighter. "He hit me until I stopped crying. Then he made me hurt here again." She pointed between her legs. Emily whipped her tears away.

Jessica stared at the door waiting for it to open any time soon. Waiting to meet her own doom.

But it never did.

She was safe for another night.


	7. First Beating

Again, I would like to thank **Devoted2You** for she reviewed. I hope you enjoy this and people who read this, review. If you like this I won't know until I get reviews. Thanks.

* * *

Chapter Seven: First Beating

When Jessica woke up the next morning or evening, she couldn't really tell, her stomach growled in hunger. She hadn't ate since breakfast the day her mother was taken to the hospital. She woke up first, the other girls deep asleep like they hadn't slept well in days. She could see the bruises more clear on Emma's face, black and blue. She didn't understand what was happening. Why did no one come save them? Or even know they were missing?

Of course not. She told herself.

There mothers sold them for money to the bad men. The bad men who wanted to hurt them.

She sighed and curled into a ball and closed her eyes. She still believed in Alessa, she would never leave her alone. Never.

Alessa and Alessio were finally able to see each other. They huddled together and started to whisper to one another. "What did you tell them?" She asked glancing at the doorway at the police officer. "I told them about the knife." He answered and she sighed. "Good that was all right?" She could see him tense up and she let her shoulders droop. He told them more. "What else did you say?"

He placed his forehead against hers and stared into her eyes pleading to stay calm. "I told them he cut himself with the knife." Alessa pushed him away and slammed her palms into the table. "Imbecil!" She seethed through her teeth as tears fell. Jessica was screwed now, as long as the authorities had his blood and him placed at the scene, she would be tormented daily without a savior. She was happy she took a Spanish class, the officer at the door had no idea what she was saying to her brother.

"Ellos lo captura, Alessa." Alessio pleaded leaning against the wall. "Entiende usted si se entera de Jessica ha muerto!" She said whirling around and glaring at him with the identical hazel eyes he had. "Si, lo se ." He replied and then Alessa poked him hard in the chest with her index finger. "No, no lo se ." She said and pushed away from him.

Jessica, she thought, be strong.

**Section Breaker**

Horatio and Eric rushed back to the scene of the crime and into the home of Marcia and her children. He was in the kitchen in minutes and over looked the scene: a pool of dried blood near the refrigerator, small droplets of blood leading to the door that were already contaminated, and then the small crack between the floorboards. "What did Alessio tell you?" Horatio asked pulling on the gloves tighter to make sure they were secure. "He said the man, Jason, cut himself with the knife but he hid it there because he looked like he was running late."

Horatio shook his head as he pulled out the boards and the butcher knife from its hiding spot. The knife was thick and long, blood covered the entire lengh of the sharp edge. Eric closed his eyes disgusted. "Eric I don't want you to work this case." Horatio annouced as he bagged the weapon. Eric sighed and answered, "She's my sister Horatio."

"Another reason why. You are involved enough with the victim and Alessio and Alessa need you." Eric couldn't argue with that one. The two broken children were his responsibility, until Marcia got better of course.

"I'll call Ryan and visit Calleigh in the hospital." He went for the door but peeked at Horatio. "Have you heard any news about Marcia." Horatio shook his head at Eric. "She's not doing so good Eric." He honestly replied and Eric's heart fell. He left without another word to Horatio and dialed Ryan's number.

"Hey Ryan Horatio wants you to work the case with him." He told Ryan getting into the vehicle. "Alright I'll be there in a few minutes." Eric was about to hang up with Ryan cleared his throat and asked a question, "Are you alright Eric."

"Yeah, I'm fine." He answered and hung up, putting the keys in the ignition and driving off. His mind wandered to his wounded sister. She had to make it. Just had to.

**Section Breaker**

A bystander watched the scene from a far. He had his phone in hand and was eyeing the door as if expecting a person to come out of the home with something. A few minutes later, after Eric had left to the hospital, Horatio came out, greeted by Ryan who pulled up taking Eric's vacant spot. He couldn't hear from his spot but he could definetly see the bag with the knife inside. He flipped open his phone and dialed a number.

After a few rings someone answered, "Did they find it?" A voice asked. "Yes." The man on the line sighed irritated but amused. "Your little girl will be home in a few minutes. Untouched." The phone went dead and the man sighed running his hands threw his hair. He was relieved, his little girl would be safe from harm. As he started walking, his mind wandered to the little girl who would be tormented because someone said something they weren't supposed to.

Jessica heard the lock come off the door and she jumped startled. She tried to make herself be one with the wall, too afraid to go with the others who were huddled against each other. The man that came in was none other than Jason. He was smirking, an evil sickening smile plastered on his face, one that terrified all the children. They were worried they were to be picked. None more worried than Jessica.

"It's time Jessica." He purred and reached out, grasping her arm. She cried out in pain but didn't struggle. She was too weak to do anything but cry. She cried for the others to save her, for her mother, and most of all...Alessa.

Jason pulled Jessica along down the long corridor to another room. He opened the door and pushed her in, knocking Jessica to the ground. "Get up." He growled out as he pulled off his belt. She scurried to her feet but the belt was faster. She felt the leather bite into her back and cried out in agony. "It's Alessa's fault." He said to her.

Jessica refused to believe him. Alessa loved her. Loved her more than her own life and all she did was to protect her. Yet, the pain she was feeling made her mind go blurred and all she could think of was pain...

* * *

The conversation between Alessa and Alessio go as followed.

"You Moron!" -Alessa

"They will capture him, Alessa" -Alessio

"Do you understand if he finds out, Jessica is dead!" -Alessa

"Yes, I know." -Alessio

"No, no you don't" -Alessa

Well those are roughly the Spanish translation. If they are wrong please tell me and I will change it. Remember review! Hope you enjoyed it!


	8. News

I know a few of you have been waiting a while for this chapter so hear it is. I really hope I get more reviews. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Eight: News

Alessa was fuming in the corne0r, leaning against the wall while glaring hard at her twin. The officer had told them to separate because even if he didn't understand what they were saying, he knew what yelling was and he knew what yelling led to. Alessio was sitting at the table, his hands on the tables drawing invisible shapes. He hadn't meant to get his sister so upset, he was just tired of doing everything when they could get help. He had the weight of the world on his shoulders and he was tired of it. Didn't she see it? Didn't she see just how tired he actually was?

Alessio knew she was just as tired but she wouldn't allow anyone to help. She lost trust in everyone she ever knew because of Jason. He had scarred her for life and she didn't know how to deal with it. He reached out when she didn't.

Deep down, Alessa was glad someone was going to try and help. Her body ached with the constant pain of worry. Her mind was running with countless of thoughts. Was Jessica okay? Was he hurting her, like he done with both of them? The lump was growing in her throat again, the feeling she hated. She wouldn't cry, not again, yet her body willed her to let go. She couldn't. The constant struggle caused her more pain.

The door opened and in came Eric. Both teens snapped their attention to him. "Come on. We're going home." Alessio was the first to reach Eric. His sister scoffed. He trusted someone who didn't even know about them until just recently. In her eyes, he was naive. Alessa and Alessio followed Eric out, walking behind him without looking at each other. Alessa was still mad and her anger wasn't towards her brother but she directed it to him.

"We need to talk when we get home." Eric told them but no one answered back. He sighed, getting through them both was going to be a mission. One he was determined to win.

**Section Breaker**

Jessica was crying in the corner of the room with the other girls. Her face was black and blue just like the rest of her body. She felt blood on her bottom lip from when Jason punched her, his knuckle had busted her lip. Her sides burned from the numerous kicks. Everything hurt. Angel was rubbing her back, trying to comfort the crying girl. She knew the pain she was feeling, her first time there she tried to escape and got a beating from one of the men. "Its going to be okay Jessica." Angel whispered, moving the pieces of her hair out of the girls face. "You'll see. Not so bad after a while."

Tears poured faster down her red cheeks. Just the thought that he would punish her again put fear into her body and mind. Her sobs got louder and Angel frowned. She didn't expect her to cry harder, the words were meant for comfort not pain. She felt tears slide down her face and she pulled Jessica's head to her lap, careful not to touch her. Emma and Emily crept to them, wanting the same comfort. "Come on." She whispered and the two twins fell into her, crying into her shoulders. They wanted their mommy and daddy. Wanted to go back home.

Vanessa was crying in her own corner. She didn't want to go to them and be hugged. She wanted her own family to help her. She was in denial. Soon she would have to face the fact that no one was coming for her. The lock on the door slide open, the noise startling everyone. The door opened and a man stood outside, looking in at the girls. "Can't have that one," The big man said pointing to Jessica. "Boss said shes off limits." The man frowned but nodded. She looked appealing to him but so did the others. He eyes landed on the small frame in the corner, his eyes glazing over in lust for her small body. "That one." Vanessa's eyes widened as the big man came in and grabbed her by the arm. "No!" She screamed but the big man jerked her to him, pulling her out of the room. The door was slammed shut the lock back on. Vanessa's pleas were silenced by a slap and the sobs of the girls grew louder.

No one would help. No one cared.

**Section Breaker**

The ride to Eric's place was silent. The twins sat in the back, neither glancing at the other. Eric would look at them through the mirror, wondering what was going on between them. "Who's hungry?" He asked but they didn't answer back. He frowned and pulled over at the McDonalds he saw. He parked quickly and twisted his body so he could look at both of them.

"What's going on?" Alessio glanced at him but looked away just as fast. He wanted to tell him what went on between them but he didn't want Alessa more upset than she already was. "Nothing." She muttered still looking out the window. "Somethings wrong. I need you guys to talk to me." Alessa glared at Eric. "What the hell for? What do you need from us that you can't figure out on your own?" She nearly shouted. He narrowed his eyes not liking the way she talked to him. "Watch the way you talk to me Alessa." He warned and she glared harder, opened the car door and stormed out. "Alessa. Alessa!" But she slammed the door shut, walking towards the building.

"Come on Alessio." The boy nodded and they both exited the car, following Alessa into the fast food place. She was taking everything worse than Alessio. She was going to make herself sick if she kept on taking the entire world on her small shoulders. When she would finally collapse, he would there to help. His phone suddenly rang and he told Alessio to go ahead.

"Eric Delko." He answered. The person on the other side was talking in a low tone, almost sad. "Its about a Marcia Delko." Eric felt his heart sink. Something wasn't good. "I'm so sorry to have to tell you this over the phone but Marcia Delko has slipped into a coma. Please come to the hospital to figure out the arrangements."

Tears threatened to fall. "I'll be there as soon as I can." He hung up on the doctor. His sister was in a coma. How could he tell his niece and nephew the news without hurting them? He walked into the resturant with his head held up high. He would be strong for them. He would be their stable person. He had to. For their sake.


	9. Busted

Enjoy and please review.

* * *

Chapter 9: Busted

Alessa took a seat near the window, glancing out watching the world pass by. Alessio sat across from her not sure if she was okay. He didn't know much about her anymore. She had mood swings, one minute she was okay the next she lashed out at whoever was near her. "Alessa..." She didn't look at him, just continued to stare outside.

"Alessa." He sighed when she ignored him again. He didn't want her to be so mad. He wanted to find Jessica as much as she did but they needed help. Why couldn't she see that?

After a minute, she spoke. "I'm sorry Alessio."She muttered the apology, glancing at her hands in her lap. He leaned over the table. "They can help us. I promise they can." Alessa finally looked up at him. She could trust him, after all he was her brother. They went through exactly the same thing. "Okay..." She muttered. Alessio got up from his seat and walked around the table, sitting beside his sister. He pulled her to him trying to be the big brother for once. Alessa leaned against him, rubbing her eyes to stop the tears from falling.

Eric came by a few minutes later, a tray of food in his hands. He stopped to admire the scene before him. Alessio was finally able to be her big brother. He could see how he tightened his grip, trying to help her through what she was feeling. He placed the try of food in front of the twins, sitting in the vacant spot of Alessio.

Alessio grabbed the first burger he saw, unwrapped it, and took a huge bite. He chewed quickly, taking another bite. Eric chuckled, "Slow down. The food won't go anywhere." Alessio flushed when both Alessa and Eric laughed at him.

Alessa took a slow bite of her burger. She ate slowly, not as hungry as Alessio but willing to eat. Eric ate a few fries here and there, debating whether to tell them or not. He didn't want to see them break or the depressed look on Alessa if he told her. He needed them to get better.

Eric's phone rang and Alessa stopped half way through her burger to stare at him. He pulled out his phone. "Eric Delko." He answered.

"Eric," It was Horatio. "I need you to bring Alessa to me. I need to talk to her again." Eric sighed.

"Horatio she's been through enough-."

"Eric I found something and I need to talk to her. There is no discussing this." Horatio said in a firm voice. Eric sighed, "Okay we'll be there." He hung up and looked at Alessa with soft eyes. "We need to go back to the lab." He grabbed the unopened food and tossed it into the bag. Alessio got up and grabbed the bag, taking a sip of the pop.

Alessa knew the conversation had been about her. The way Eric looked at her and the way he spoke gave that away. She took a sip of her pop and got off, following behind Eric with her pop in hand. She took another sip. She passed a pair of girls, both of them were identical: brunette hair and dark orbs. The little girls whispered in each others ears as they passed Alessio. She frowned, that could have been her. Smiling bright like the sun, laughing loudly. The little girls reminded her of what she could never have back.

Innocence.

She shook the feeling away not daring to go into that dark hole and rushed to catch up with Alessio and Eric who were already close to the car. She took another sip of her pop. She reached the car just as the door was opened. Alessio slipped in first followed by Alessa. She shut the door behind her and huddled close to the door. She felt the sadness wash over her again.

No, she told herself. Don't think.

Harder said than done. She knew soon she would think of what she lost that day. Eric started the car and drove out of the parking lot, heading back from where they came. He noticed Alessa in the back, the way she sipped her pop and looked out the window. The emotionless face. Alessio was sipping his pop louder than Alessa, his face watching all the people pass by. He was doing better than Alessa.

He drove back to the lab quickly. He wanted to know what Horatio needed to talk to her about. He reached the lab in less than 5 minutes and parked in his usual spot. Alessa and Alessio followed him inside the building, sipping their pop.

Horatio met them at the front desk. He motioned for Alessa to come. She stilled, unsure, and glanced at Eric. "He needs to talk to you." Eric nodded for her to go to him. She shuffled to him keeping her head bowed.

He guided Alessa into one of the interrogation rooms. She sat in the chair and folded her hands on the table. Horatio closed the door and sat in the chair across from her. In his hands was a file. He sighed and opened the file.

Alessa was anxious. She didn't know what he wanted from her. She didn't know anything else. Her hands felt clammy as she watched him pull out a piece of paper. She gulped.

"We found this when we searched the kitchen." He placed the piece of paper in front of her. She looked at it and quickly glanced at Horatio. "Someone was trying to burn it. We have your finger prints on it. Now I want to know..." He made sure to keep eye contact with her.

"Is why you would try to burn the only piece of information about where Jason might be?" Alessa gulped, looking back down at the paper.

_'I'll be waiting at the abandoned church. Come alone. 8:00 pm don't be late._

_-Jason'_

She bit her lip and let her hands fall to her lap. She thought it would burn on its own.


	10. Secrecy

To all my readers and reviews, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Lots of switching back and forth so read carefully. Remember to review!

OMG people I'm sry bout the last ch.10 lol i noticed i uploaded the wrong chapter. Here's the right one.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 10: Secrecy

She knew Horatio was waiting for an answer. She just had no answer to give him. How could someone explain what he found?

"Answer me Alessa." Horatio ordered in a firm voice. Alessa shook her head. "I...I...can't..." She whispered, her voice cracking. Horatio sighed. He didn't want to have to show her the pictures that would haunt her for the rest of her life. He wanted to help her but he also needed answers. If she kept lying to him, Jason would go free, again.

"You don't know him." She whispered again looking him in the eyes with teary ones. "He can't be caught. He's been through all this and before. You can't catch him!" She was getting frustrated. Every time they got a clue, something would happen and lead back to her. It wasn't fair. Jason was purposely making her seem like a suspect. She didn't know how to get herself out of the mess. Sure it seemed simple enough to just spill all the things she knew but Jason kept his word. He wouldn't stand for someone ruining his little 'game'.

"You're keeping information that we need Alessa." Horatio started, "You're helping him get away with everything he's done to you. Do you understand that? He will get away if you keep up with this secrecy."

Alessa glared at him slamming her fist onto the metal table. Horatio didn't react. "Calm yourself down." He told her. She sighed, her fists shaking from the emotions building up inside her again. "I wanna help..." She muttered tears sliding down from her frustrations.

"I just don't know what good I'll do." Horatio leaned over the table. "You're be helping by telling me the truth."

Alessa gulped and sighed, letting out a shaky breathe. "Okay...I'll tell you..."

**Section Breaker**

While Alessa was with Horatio, Eric decided to take Alessio to the hospital to visit Calleigh. He knew the inevitable was there. Alessio would want to visit his mother. Calleigh was lying in a hospital bed, the leg she was shot in wrapped in a bandage. "Hey Callie." She smiled brightly when she saw Eric. He actually came to see her.

"Hey Eric." He smiled back at her. Her eyes landed on Alessio. "Hello." He blushed looking away from her. He thought she was pretty. "Hi." He replied smiling.

"How are you feeling Callie?" Eric asked, sitting in the chair beside her bed. Calleigh scooted higher leaning back against the pillow. "I'm doing better. Its just..." She looked away and Eric's brows furrowed with worry.

"What's wrong?"She glanced at Alessio who was biting the inside of his cheek. "Its nothing." She shook her head, trying to not bring up the subject in front of Alessio. "Tell me." Eric insisted only to earn a look from Calleigh to drop it. He looked at Alessio who shifting in his seat.

"Callie can you watch Alessio? I need to go see someone." She nodded with a smile. Alessio looked up at Eric with worry in his eyes. He was uncomfortable. "I'll be back soon. Don't worry." He told Alessio who nodded slowly.

Eric left the room, heading towards the receptionist. He needed to see Marcia.

**Section Breaker**

"The note was left under the doorstep this morning." Alessa whispered, "I didn't know what to do. I didn't want Mom to freak and I didn't want the cops involved. I just got scared." Horatio kept quiet, she talked a lot more when she wasn't interrupted.

"Mom was coming downstairs so I tried to hurry and burn the note. I guess it didn't burn quick enough." Her voice was low as she spoke.

"We also found this..." He pulled out another photo. It was a small purple pendant. "with blood on it. Blood belongs to a Jessica Delko, your sister." Alessa's finger traced the pendant on the picture.

"She loves purple. Jason bought her that damn thing when he lived with us." There was a harshness to her tone when she said that. "She was wearing it when Jason came. I guess he got mad at her and tore it off her neck. I wondered where the red marks on her neck came from."

"Alessa. I have some news about your mother. I'm not sure Eric told you yet..." Alessa shook her head fast. Horatio looked deep into her eyes and she felt her heart sink. The news wasn't good. "Alessa I'm sorry but your mother is in a coma."

Her eyes went wide and tears filled her already red eyes. "No..."

**Section Breaker**

"Alessio," He looked up at her. "Eric's a real good man." He nodded to her. "He'll protect you both."

"You don't know that." He replied with sadness. Calleigh titled her head and softened her gaze. "I do. Eric loves you. He'll protect you both." He felt tears wanting to fall. He believed her. He actually believed her.

"Come here." She held out her arms for him. He got up from his seat and clung to Calleigh. He cried into her hold. He didn't care how he looked to the world, he missed his mother who used to hold him like that. Calleigh reminded him of her.

**Section Breaker**

Eric leaned over the hospital bed of his sister. A mask was over her mouth, giving her oxygen. A needle in her skin giving her the fluids she needed. He scooted a chair closer to her. He grabbed her hands in his and he felt tears slide down his face. She looked so peaceful. So calm.

"Marcia. Oh please Marcia." He whispered, tears sliding faster. "I need you here. They need you here." He laid his head against the back of her hand, his shoulders shaking. He hadn't seen her in so long and the day he does, she slips into a coma. She didn't deserve any of that.

"Eric..." He lifted his head. At the doorway stood Alessa and Horatio. She was crying harder, silent tears falling from her red eyes. She shook her head and ran to her mother's side. She clung to Marcia's body, crying harder.

"Te amo!" She sobbed. Horatio pulled her from her mother's body and held tight onto her small shaking frame. She clutched Horatio's shirt as she cried. Horatio spared a glance at Eric who was crying too. Horatio rubbed Alessa's back.

They would get Jason.

They had to.


	11. Pain

Review please.

Warning: non-graphic rape

* * *

Chapter 11: Pain

Alessa had cried her soul out yet the tears kept coming. She couldn't believe her mother was in a coma. The morning had been a normal day and then look, just a few hours later, the work of one man. "Te amo..." She whispered once more, rubbing her eyes.

She stepped from Horatio, her eyes landing on Eric who stopped crying for a while but his eyes still held a ting of red. "Why didn't you tell us?" She asked him in a low tone. She didn't think her voice would be stable if she spoke louder.

"Alessa..." She shook her head, channeling her emotions into anger, glaring at Eric. "You lied to us! I was right not to trust you!" She seethed, stepping back until her back hit the wall. She didn't want contact.

"I was going to tell you both. I just didn't-."

"You know how we are. The longer you keep things from us, the harder it'll be." She told him in a harsh whisper. He nodded, knowing. "I know-."

"If you know then why did you!" She interrupted glaring. Horatio had enough. "Alessa calm yourself. Don't lash out." He knew how to keep her calm, a firm voice was all she needed.

Alessa huffed but didn't say anything else. There wasn't much to say. "Where's Alessio?" She asked him.

"He's with Calleigh, one of my friends." He answered, his heart breaking at the pain of Alessa's voice when she yelled at him. He was only trying to protect them not hurt them anymore. They had enough of that.

**Section Breaker**

Vanessa never came back. Hours passed, the girls falling asleep together in the corner but Vanessa never returned.

Jessica woke up first, warm from all the heat in the small little room and the bodies huddled together as they fell asleep. She glanced around but found no Vanessa. She felt tears falling again. They usually came back after a little bit but Vanessa was gone. Gone for good. She bit her lip, fear building in her small frame. She wanted to cry out but the other girls were asleep. She didn't want to wake them.

Jason didn't care though. The lock on the door was taken off, the door slamming open, waking up all the girls with a jolt. Jessica whimpered loudly when she saw Jason. His eyes were dark, as if he were angry, and he had a smirk on his face. He motioned for Jessica to come to him with his finger. She got up quickly keeping her eyes to the ground. Once she was in reach he grabbed a fist full of her hair. She let out a whimper of pain.

The other girls were being held by Angel who took charge when one of them came into the room. She didn't know where Vanessa was, she hoped she was okay but seeing the anger on Jason's face, she knew she wasn't.

Jason tugged Jessica out of the room by her hair, forcing her to move at his pace. "Alessa has been a bad girl." He sneered at her. "I'm going to punish you." She let out a cry when he threw her into another room. There was only a bed in the middle of the room. He slammed the door shut, locking it behind him. He grabbed her hair again, yanking, earning a louder whimper of pain. He made her stand and then pushed her back to the floor. She yelped when her head banged against the floor. He then kicked her in the side. Jessica screamed in pain as his leg connected with her ribs. He grabbed her hair again, slapping her in the face. Jessica screamed as she cried, tears falling hard.

Jason smirked, to him she looked pretty in pain. He slapped her again and tossed her body onto the bed. She tried to curl into a ball, to hide away but he just grabbed her small arms and pinned them on the bed. "You're not as pretty as Alessa but you'll have to do." He whispered kissing her face. Jessica continued to cry unable to do much more. Her body hurt enough already. When Jason pulled at her pants she screamed.

"NO!" She tried to keep him from taking her pants off but he just slapped her. He pulled off all her lower garments and then unbuckled his pants. Jessica was begging him to stop, tears streaming down. Jason licked his lips, he was enjoying her pain. Still, she didn't look to pretty compared to Alessa. He loved the way tears stained Alessa's cheeks when he did that to her.

Her cried were loud and deafening as Jason violated her small body. Blood stained the sheets as he forced himself onto her. She pushed against his chest, the pain intense, trying to get him off. She cried for her Mother, Alessa, anyone to just come and help her.

No one came.

No one cared.

**Section Breaker**

"Take me to him." Alessa pleaded Eric, rubbing her tired eyes. Eric slowly nodded, his eyes red from crying.

"I'll take her." Horatio softly said to Eric who gave a thank you nod. He didn't want to leave Marcia's side. He knew if she didn't wake up he would have to make a decision. The pain of having to end her life or keep her on life support was strong. He never wanted to be one of those people who had the hard decision to let a family member go. The burden was strong.

Alessa followed Horatio to Calleigh's room, patting her shoulder to comfort her. She ran to her brother once she saw him, throwing her arms around his neck and crying against him. Alessio was startled to see her but quickly held onto her. He didn't understand why she was so upset. "Alessa what's wrong?" He whispered, rubbing her back soothingly.

"Calleigh how are you feeling?" Horatio asked standing near the door. She looked at him with a sad smile. "I'm doing better. Doesn't hurt so much. I'll be out in a few hours."

"No need to rush things but I'm glad to hear your okay." He gave her a smile too but Calleigh could see the pain in his eyes. Something was wrong.

Alessa was crying again, the tears seemed like a never ending river. She couldn't help herself anymore. She knew the moment she started she couldn't stop. "Its Mama." Alessa whispered. She felt him tense up. Her arms were tighter as if afraid to let go. "She's in a coma Alessio." She muttered.

He broke too, tears falling again. His mother was in a coma and Jason had Jessica.

Nothing was going right.

**Section Breaker**

Jason left Jessica after he finished, her body left exposed on the bed. She was crying still, bleeding, and broken. He frowned. She was too easy. Alessa was better. She gave him a challenge. She actually fought back. He needed her back. She was his relief. The other girls were just pawns in his little game. He slammed the door closed behind him, placing a guard at the door. He needed to get her fast.

Jessica was hurting. All of her hurt, especially her heart. Alessa couldn't save her. She was all alone with the monster.

She let out a heart wrenching sob.

"Alessa help me..."


	12. Chapter 12: Ready

I know it's been a while but here's the next chapter. Remember to keep reviewing.  
Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 12: Ready

Eric had taken both Alessa and Alessio home. He knew they needed to get settled in and to talk about Maria. There was always the possibility that she wouldn't wake. He didn't want to think about that but he had to. Alessa was sitting behind Eric, her head resting on the window as he drove. Alessio sat in the passenger seat, wiping his eyes every little while. He was taking the news hard because Alessa would only cry so much despite how she felt inside. He was crying for two.

"We'll get through this." Eric told them both, stopping at the red light. Alessa sighed in her seat. She didn't think they would. All the problems were harder to get through. How could he just care for two troubled teens? He never even knew about them before the whole incident. He didn't know the first thing about raising a teen. Could he even take care of himself?

"She'll be okay right Eric?" Alessio asked Eric, pain in his voice as he spoke. Eric glanced over at him, the same face he had on.

"I'm sure she will." He replied trying to sound hopeful. Alessio was the one who would open up to him, he knew by the way he acted. Alessa would be the harder shell to crack.

Alessa scoffed. She didn't believe him. The odds of someone getting out of a coma were small. He drove again, the engine running, as the light went green.

Her eyes drifted shut, the rumbling of the car soothing her in some way.

**Section Breaker**

Jessica didn't know how long it was since Jason left her in the room. Her body ached as did her heart. Alessa didn't know where she was. Her big sister couldn't save her or the other girls. She shifted, a cry falling from her lips as the pain between her legs intensified. Blood stained the sheets where she moved from. He had taken the one thing she had.

Her innocence.

Just like he did with Alessa and Alessio. He had no heart. He was a cruel man.

Yet, the tears kept falling. Jason would be back soon, he would hurt her again, and Alessa wouldn't come running through the doors to save her.

Never.

**Section Breaker**

Horatio left Calleigh a while later, after having gotten her point of view from the accident. His mind drifted to the note. Jason wanted Alessa, just her, but why? What did Alessa give to him that made him want her so bad?

Alessa would be the only person who could trap Jason. He was reluctant to use her though because he knew if something went wrong, she would be in the hands of the very man who took away everything she had.

Horatio sighed, rubbing his temple. He needed to get a plan ready before 8 p.m. Jason would be waiting. He would be waiting for Alessa. Hopefully he knew her well enough not to suspect anything.

**Section Breaker**

Eric parked in front of his home, motioning for the twins to get out of the car. He spotted Alessa asleep in the back. He smiled at how peaceful she looked and slowly opened the door, catching the falling teen who still slept. He picked her up, throwing the keys at Alessio. He caught them and opened the door, after a few unsuccessful tries. Alessa snuggled against Eric, unaware of what was happening.

He took her inside, softly dropping her onto the couch. She sighed, rolling onto her side and curled up, still alseep.

Alessio was amazed at the house. He had lived in an apartment for such a long time. "Bedroom upstairs." Eric told him, getting himself a water from his 'fridge. Alessio raced up the stairs, finding a bedroom that was completely furnished with one bed.

Eric was grateful he had bought a house with more than one bedroom, he didn't want to have to make them sleep on the couch for the rest of the time they lived with him. He sat at the table, his mind thinking about what he was going to do. He had to talk, that was first on the list. Then his phone rang.

"H?"

"Eric I know you may not want me to do this but we need Alessa's help." Horatio sounded like he was upset for even suggested it.

"She's been through enough H." Eric whispered, watching her sleep from the kitchen table. "Don't put her through this."

Horatio sighed, "The only way we'll get this man is if she goes through with what he wants. I don't like this either but she's the only one who can put him away."

Eric looked down, rubbing at his temple. Things were complicated. "Okay. I'll let her know." Horatio gave him a goodbye and hung up. Eric dropped his phone on the table, shaking his head. He didn't want her to go through more pain.

"Eric..." He glanced up quickly. Alessa was standing on the other end of the table rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "I can do what he wants." She whispered to him. "Trust me."

The words sounded foreign. Shouldn't he be the one to say those words to her? "I do trust you." He replied. "Its him I don't trust."

Alessa sniffled. "I'm ready when Horatio is."

Meanwhile, Alessio was taking his mini tour of the room. It was big enough for the both of them. He could have one side while she had the other. He sat on the bed, sniffling at the thought of his mother. She had given up so much for them. She had been through so much pain for them. Yet he couldn't even help her when she needed it the most. In the end he had been a coward.

He would make it up to her though, by helping his sister. She needed him like he needed her. He had to help.


End file.
